transformersloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodimus
Rodimus is one of the main protagonists in Transformers Loud. Able to transform into a car/truck hybrid, he is a Lieutenant Commander of the Autobot Resistance and is the leader of Team Rodimus. He also acts as Lori's Autobot guardian. Personality At first glance, Rodimus doesn't exactly seem like leader material. Along with his cocky attitude, he prefers to do crazy driving stunts or getting some Energon drinks with his brothers. That said, he does have a very tactical mind, thanks in part to his experience with Magnus and Red, though he'll typically work to create strategies with input from the others. He also cares greatly about his teammates, human and Autobot, and will sacrifice his spark in order to protect them. History The War for Cybertron Rodimus was constructed as Hot Rod thousands of years ago in the city of Nyon. Season 1 Knowing the dangerous loss of energy as well as anyone, Rodimus was given the mission to search for new sources of energy onboard a ship called the Ark. Gathering his team, he set off for the stars. Unfortunately, they were intercepted by Metalhawk and the Nemesis, causing the ship to crash onto a yet unknown planet: Earth. After being knocked out for several earth hours, they all awakened and decided to scout out this new planet they were on, with Rodimus taking the form of a customized truck. Everything seemed normal and peaceful, until he got a communique from Smokescreen that he'd been found out by a group of organic kids. Begrudgingly, he had him bring them back to the Ark, where he formally introduced himself to their "leader", Lori, where he gave her and her siblings two choices: go back to their normal lives and forget everything they saw today or stay under their protection. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Transformation Laser Rifle Flame Throwers Rodimus is able to use the smoke stacks on the sides of his forearms as flame throwers, creating large bursts of fire around him. Relationships Lori Loud Even from their first encounter, Rodimus could tell he'd like Lori. Her dedication to her family, her willingness to stand up to the likes of the Destrons, all traits he admired in a fellow leader. Once he and the others settled in, Rodimus took the time to give her advice on how to be more "chill" towards her attitude in taking care her siblings. Inferno Rodimus and Inferno are very close friends, with as close a brotherly bond as Sunstreaker & Sideswipe. The two know that they can always rely on each other in the toughest of spots, whether it be facing down some of Shockwave's deranged creations, or their human partners getting into an argument about a dress, the two will always have each other's backs. Jazz Hound Brawn Smokescreen Smokescreen is akin to something like Rodimus's cool little brother (much like Lori and Lincoln's relationship), with the two having a very close connection, possibly even closer then he is with Magnus. They generally enjoying each other's company and doing antics. He still gets annoyed at him whenever he messes it up, but he knows that the kid's spark is in the right place. Mirage Sideswipe Red Alert Rodimus and Red often butt heads. While he does value him onto the team as much as anyone else on Team Rodimus, especially since he's his main strategist, as well as how much effort he puts into maintaining security, he generally considers him as the "party pooper" of the team, even more than Blanker. Even before they joined with the Autobot Resistance, Red would always give him scrap for his more "questionable" antics and more off-the-wall battle tactics. Wheeljack Like the rest of the team, Rodimus does have some (understandable) concerns whenever Wheeljack comes up with some new invention. Still though, he does have a genuine interest in what new fangled contraption Jackie's made, and if it works, he'll make sure to put it into service immediately. Still though, he genuinely does care for him as much as anyone else, and always welcomes his company and jokes. Megatron Growing up in Nyon, Megatron was one of Rodimus's greatest heroes. The tales he heard of his humble beginnings as a simple mathematican, then rising up to become the leader of the resistance, it was nothing short of inspiring. Metalhawk Star Saber Category:Autobots Category:Team Rodimus Category:Cybertronians